


Tease

by eastwood



Series: McReyes Valentine's Week 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwood/pseuds/eastwood
Summary: McReyes Valentine's Week: Day 2 - Flirt





	Tease

If there was anything true about Jesse McCree, it’s that he’s a flirt.

Shrugging off double entendres and cheeky innuendo at every turn is just a fact of life now, same as bad coffee in the canteen and never ending paperwork. Because of course McCree didn’t let little things like rank or chain of command get the way of chatting up everyone he makes eye contact with. He’d flirt with whatever moved on two legs, and when he had enough drinks in him he’d flirt with a few things that didn’t. Gabriel would bet good money that McCree came out of his mother's womb with a wink and a pick up line for the nurse attending.

Once he’d even done it to _Jack_ , and Gabriel still has to stifle a grin every time he thinks of that meeting. Jack had said something sarcastic about their mission, along the lines of, ‘Of course you’ll want to do it the hard way,’ and McCree had shot back, ‘Well yeah, honey, when you say it like _that_ ,’ then went beet red and clammed up so tight he hadn’t spoken for another hour.

It must be some kind of congenital defect, or something.

On occasion it comes in handy. Whenever a mission calls for a bit of social lubrication, or just a regular old honeypot, McCree could win over just about anyone without fail. He’s a smooth little chameleon that way, and it doesn’t hurt that he’s good looking; with the right touch he’d be all dolled up in black tie that fit like a glove to spend the night sweet talking secrets out of heiresses, then the next evening he’d slide into a nightclub with a day’s worth of beard and a bit of eyeliner to lure some arms dealer back to a dirty bathroom.

He just charms people constantly, consciously or unconsciously, and though no one who knows him takes it seriously anymore there’s still always someone new around to fall for those big brown eyes and easy grin. It’s usually some fresh recruit sighing after him, or a civilian contractor that he woos while waiting in line at the cafeteria, or one time even the ambassador they were assigned to guard.

That had made for a hilarious report to submit, as she had declared her love for McCree mid-mission and demanded he stay on with her personal security team, while the entire squad listened in on the comms. She had renounced her nation’s cooperation with the UN after McCree tried to tactfully wheedle his way out of it, before having to let her down outright in the end.

Because for all the flattering, teasing, and come ons, he never really means anything by it. Not once has Gabriel seen him go beyond the initial flirtation; on the job he simply drops a drug tab into the target’s drink, or at most slips it to them along with some tongue; and off duty he’s only ever talk, feigning ignorance if anyone returns the attention more seriously, or turning them down flat once they get pushy.

It’s a little strange, Gabriel thinks, that a man with such a talent for charming the pants off men and women all over the world doesn’t ever use that skill for personal gain. Most of his agents had attachments, or entanglements, or affairs that he needed to keep track of, but the only attachment Jesse McCree seemed to have was for his job.

Which Gabriel likes, even if it comes with ceaseless, meaningless flirtation, because McCree is good agent, one of the best. Still, it is strange. And none of his business, either.

 

But he asks one night anyway, when they’re at a bar for some celebration and everyone is drunk including him. The bartender is sulking because McCree wouldn’t give him his number, plus there’s a group of women throwing coy glances from across the room. “Why didn’t you just give it to him?” Gabriel says. “We’re going to get stiffed on drinks now because you never follow through.”

Jesse smirks into his bourbon. “Well, you know I would, but I don’t really think he’s the one.”

“What’s that?” Gabriel asks, raising a skeptical eyebrow from over his glass. “Overwatch’s most infamous heartbreaker is holding out for someone special? Never would’ve guessed.”

“ _Most_ infamous? Shit, boss, you’re flatterin’ me,” Jesse says, drawling now. “But everybody wants to find their true love, don’t they?”

Gabriel snorts. “True love. Ha. Good fuckin’ luck.”

Jesse smiles a little awkwardly, it doesn’t quite sit right on his face, and Gabriel can convince himself it isn’t because of what he said. Why should it be? It’s not like anyone really believed in _true love_.

“I bet there’s even someone out there for you,” Jesse says then. “Maybe you should consider a dating service.”

“Fuck off, Romeo,” Gabriel growls, which only makes Jesse laugh, and he tosses back the rest of his drink before attempting to flag down the spurned bartender for another.

Then it’s well after midnight and they’re back on base, the party winding down in the rec room as people drop out in ones and twos to retire back to their bunks.

“Boss, I think I’m drunk,” Jesse declares, leaning heavily on the wall next to him. His eyes are drifting half-closed, and he’s got a little grin on his face that speaks the truth of that assessment.

“No shit,” Gabriel answers dryly. “Go sleep it off already.”

“Sure, I’m just gonna grab a smoke first,” Jesse says, and nods to the door. “Want one?”

“Not that trash you smoke,” Gabriel says.

“No, I got,” Jesse pauses to pat at his pockets before landing on whatever he’s looking for, “cigarettes. Before we left. Yeah?”

Gabriel sighs. A smoke before bed sounds great, and if Jesse went to the trouble of picking up a fresh pack then he must want company. “Alright. Just to make sure you don’t stumble your ass off a cliff.”

The mess kitchen’s loading dock is only a short walk away, so that’s where they go to get outside. Jesse taps the pack of cigarettes on his palm and goes through the motions of shaking one out and lighting up before he passes it to Gabriel, along with his battered brass lighter. Gabriel does the same, and for a minute they just stand in the dark and smoke, looking out into the base’s empty shipping and receiving yard.

“So,” Jesse says, on an exhale, “You know, what you said earlier.”

“Hmm?” Gabriel says.

“About following through,” Jesse clarifies. “It’s not that I’m opposed.”

“Uh huh.”

“But you never go for anyone either, boss.”

“What of it?” Gabriel asks, shooting him a sideways look. Don’t tell him McCree’s going to start giving him shit about his lack of a love life.

“Well,” Jesse says. “I guess what I’m sayin’ is- ah, hell. Would you?”

Gabriel blows out a long stream of smoke before he asks, “How drunk are you, McCree?”

Jesse gives a quiet chuckle. “Just enough to make an ass of myself, I s’pose.”

“You got that right,” Gabriel says. “What’s this about? You want to know if I’d fuck somebody?”

“No I- I mean I guess-” Isn’t that something, to listen to the smooth talker fumbling for words. Then Jesse turns to him and spits it out at last: “Would you, with me?”

Gabriel just looks at him for a moment, cigarette burning away between his fingers. “Are you serious?”

“Just once,” Jesse says quickly. “Just once, and I won’t ever bring it up again, I swear.”

“What happened to waiting for someone special?” Gabriel asks, because he’s still sure he’s not hearing right and if he is then the correct answer is eluding him.

“I-” Jesse says, “I really want you. Please.”

And Gabriel has had years of practice ignoring whatever Jesse says and whatever way he says it, but he’s not _dead_ for Christ’s sake. Even he’s still susceptible to those soft brown eyes getting turned on him, plaintive for his approval.

“Yeah,” he says. “Alright. Now?”

Jesse nods, so Gabriel tosses what’s left of his cigarette into the yard and leads the way back inside.

He doesn’t think too much as he takes Jesse to his room, besides that they sure as shit aren’t going to do it in the kitchens, or Jesse’s cramped single bunk in the barracks. But then they’re there, and Jesse is standing hesitantly just inside his door, looking around at his bare walls and rarely used furniture.

“How do you want to do this?” Gabriel asks, then pauses. “You’ve done it before, right?”

Jesse coughs a laugh that sounds like it was surprised out of him, then glances over with a grin. “Uh, yeah I’ve done it. Don’t worry about takin’ my innocence.”

“Like you’ve got any,” Gabriel mutters. “Well?”

“Can I-” Jesse starts, then stops. “You really know how to set the mood, boss,” he finishes wryly.

“Shut it. What do you want, roses?”

“I want to kiss you,” Jesse says, and Gabriel is willing to oblige if it gets them past this uncertain negotiation stage.

Jesse backs up against the door when he steps in and rests a hand on it next to his shoulder, dips his eyes closed when Gabriel kisses him, polite at first, as a test. Then his face turns a little and his lips part to kiss back, and when Gabriel feels a hand come up to his waist just lightly he takes that as the cue to keep going.

Jesse McCree is a good kisser as it turns out, though Gabriel doesn’t know if that’s a surprise or not since he certainly looks like he’d be good at it. His mouth opens easy and warm, and he licks at the underside of Gabriel’s lip with a gentle tongue. It’s a simple matter to press him into the door and respond in kind.

Gabriel nudges a knee between Jesse’s legs and rocks forward, and Jesse grabs at the back of his jacket with a little added buck of the hips, and then they’re really kissing, a little more than a one night stand deal might entail.

But Gabriel doesn’t care because at least it’s going somewhere now. To his bed, soon, where he gets Jesse down on his back and mostly undressed before he asks again, “How do you want it?”

“Jus’ like this,” Jesse mumbles against his mouth; he won’t let Gabriel get away for more than a few seconds to take his pants off and look for a condom. They’re still kissing even as he bottoms out with Jesse squirming underneath him, arms tight around his neck, arching up to take it so sweet.

Gabriel gets both hands under his hips to lift him up for it, and Jesse’s heels dig into the small of his back, urging him closer even as he’s grinding as deep as he can go with smooth, fluid strokes that barely have him fucking in more than an inch at a time, but Jesse is almost coming apart from it, his fingers curling bruises into Gabriel’s shoulders when he comes untouched, a sob trapped in his throat.

He relaxes only then, still not letting Gabriel go even as he finishes up himself with half a minute more, just pulls him down to kiss afterwards, in between catching fresh air.

And it’s achingly obvious that this won’t be just once like Jesse said, the goddamn tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
